Extinction Force
Extinction Force is a clan from the nation of Dimension X, which first appeared in Booster Set 00: Jack of All Trades. This clan's theme is using cards in the drop zone to Soul Charge for powerful Soul Blast abilities that call cards to the rearguard from the drop zone. According to the background and lore scavenged from this clan, it appears that this clan's leader is Zachary. Although, there are two splinter factions from the Extinction Force: the "Death Knight" sub-clan, which is led by Erebus, and the "1st Legion" sub-clan, which appears to be led by Keid, who is called the "Lady of the 1st Legion". For a short time in Ride III of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Ithaca Chronicles, Jace Jardine and Zeke Mercer use this clan, focused on the "Death Knight" sub-clan and "1st Legion" sub-clan, respectively. During the season finale, it seems that the "Death Knight" and "1st Legion" return to Dimension X, along with the "Purgatory" of the Null Void. However, it appears that Zachary has remained on Cray, as Zeke is shown using his deck on a couple of occasions during Ride IV. Special Rules Extinction Force was originally known as extinction. All cards with "Extinction" listed as their clan count as "Extinction Force" Background What is "Extinction Force"? ''Lore coming soon...'' Sets Containing Extinction Force Cards Booster Sets * Booster Set 00: Jack of All Trades Extra Boosters Trial Decks * Trial Deck 00: ??? Races Unique Races * Construct * Immortal * Berserker *Android *Cyborg *Automaton *Abomination *Spirit * Avatar *Demigod * Lich *Shinigami Shared Races *Human *Battleroid *Noble *Undead *Demon *Vampire *Golem *Warbeast Sub-clans and Archetypes *Zachary *1st Legion *Death Knight List of Extinction Force Cards Links coming soon... Grade 0 *1st Legion Decoy (Critical) (Battleroid) *1st Legion Crescent Swordsman (Draw) (Battleroid) *1st Legion Medic (Heal) (Medicroid) *1st Legion Scout, Thor (Battleroid) *1st Legion Specialist (Stand) (Battleroid) *Agent of the End, Green (Heal) (Human) *Chain Gun Girl, Greyella (Automaton) *Extinction Cadet, Clover (Heal) (Battleroid) *Herald of Death Knights, Valefor (Undead) *Inquisition Death Knight, Flauros (Draw) (Undead) * Keeper of Knowledge, Gustav(Immortal) *Maiden of the End, Cristy (Draw) (Human) *Nefarious Death Knight, Amy (Heal) (Undead) *Reaper of Souls, Veronica (Critical) (Battleroid) *Reprobate Death Knight, Zagan (Stand) (Undead) *Summoner of the End, Miku (Battleroid) *Swordsman of Death, Lily (Stand) (Battleroid) *Swordsman of Flames, Dante (Critical) (Spirit) *Vile Death Knight, Seere (Critical) (Undead) Grade 1 *1st Legion Archer (Battleroid) *1st Legion Assassin, Nicole (Cyborg) *1st Legion Axe Commander (Battleroid) *1st Legion Rearguard (Battleroid) *1st Legion "Rusty" (Battleroid) *1st Legion Shield Knight, Odesis (Android) *1st Legion Surprise Attack, Ellen (Battleroid) *Angel of Self Defense, Datalus (Angel) *Death Knight of Decay, Forcas (Abomination) *Fiendish Death Knight, Sitri (Undead) *Hound of Darkness, Bahamut (Warbeast) *Immoral Death Knights, Crocell (Undead) *Knight of Extinction, Ferris (Beserker) *Maiden of Knowledge, Lu (Human) *Malicious Death Knight, Ronove (Undead) *Pirate Mistress, Gunella (Human) *Rainbow Centaur, Octavius (Warbeast) *Sinful Death Knight, Sallos (Undead) *Sinister Death Knight, Cimeries (Undead) *Sonic Swordsman, Eli (Human) *Swordsman of Darkness (Spirit) Grade 2 *1st Legion Cannoneer, Battery (Construct) *1st Legion Gunner (Construct) *1st Legion Headhunter (Construct) *1st Legion Huntsman (Construct) *1st Legion Reserves (Battleroid) *1st Legion Sharp Shooter (Construct) *1st Legion Sky Patrol (Construct) *1st Legion Speeder (Battleroid) *1st Legion Sword Maiden, Noa (Android) *1st Legion Swordsman, Grim (Construct) *1st Legion Tactical Mech (Battleroid) *Death Knight of Disease, Valac (Abomination) *Diabolical Death Knight, Oriax (Undead) *Execrable Death Knight, Murmur (Undead) *Extinction Specialist, Marcus (Undead) *Guardian of Extinction, Death (Avatar) *Guardian of Peace, NIla (Spirit) *Heinous Death Knight, Andras (Undead) *Immortal Commander, Jaina (Vampire) *Malefic Death Knight, Ose (Undead) *Mech Soldier, Nicholas (Android) *Odious Death Knight, Stolas (Undead) *Trumpeter of the End, Alseil (Human) Grade 3 *1st Legion Commander, Delicia (Construct) *1st Legion Mistress, Morgana (Demon) *1st Legion Reaper, Tartarus (Construct) *1st Legion XD, Dominique (Android) *1st Legion Ninja, "Rock" (Construct) *Champion of Death Knights, Gremory (Undead) *Commander of Extinction, Dragoon (Construct) * General of Death Knights, Gamigin (Undead) *Lady of the 1st Legion, Keid (Demigod) * [http://cardfightvanguardfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_of_1st_Legion_Keid_Good?venotify=created Lady of the 1st Legion, Keid Good]'' (Demigod) * [http://cardfightvanguardfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_of_1st_Legion_Keid_Dark?venotify=created Lady of the 1st Legion, Keid ''Dark]'' (''Demigod) *Princess of Death, Isla (Demigod) *Prophet of Demise, Lydia (Human) *Queen of Extinction Force, Maria (Fallen-God) *Vindictive Death Knight, Agares (Undead) Grade 4 *1st Legion Lieutenant, Synth (Android) * 1st Legion General, Asmodai (Cyborg) * Atrocious Death Knight, Focalor (Undead) * Calamitous Death Knight, Phenex (Undead) * Construct of War, Nautilus (Construct) * God of Extinction Zachary Released * Great King of Death Knights, Erebus (Lich) * Golem of the End, Demetrius (Construct) * King of Extinction Zachary (Avatar) Gate Cards * Jigunna, Hall of the Death Knights * Onyx, Refuge of the 1st Legion * Temple of the Mad God Category:Dark Zone Category:Extinction Force Category:Extinction Category:Dimension X